


Laundry Spy

by kubrickpotter



Series: Mickey Milkovich is Hot [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Fiona Finds Out, M/M, Mickey Milkovich is hot, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kubrickpotter/pseuds/kubrickpotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Fiona figures out exactly why Mickey Milkovich is camped out in her house and it's not "Wife troubles, so Ian let me crash here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Spy

Fiona walked out Debbie’s bedroom her hands carrying the laundry basket half filled with hers and Debbie’s clothes. Next was the boys’ room and there was nothing Fiona hated more than rifling through her brothers’ nasty socks and crusty (sometimes cum covered) underwear. She knew though, if she didn’t do it then it would never get cleaned up.

The problem she was facing now is Mickey Milkovich, of all people, was staying at her house. ‘Marriage problems’, Ian had said. She could believe it, he was married to a hooker and she was married to a dirty criminal with, as she remembers, no sense of personal hygiene what so ever. Which brings her back to the current problem. She did not want to be picking up after Mickey Milkovich. She could only imagine the filth she would find inside his underwear. She shuddered at the thought.

Normally she knocked on her brothers’ bedroom door before walking in. One too many times she’d walked in on them with their hands down their pants and a magazine at their faces. Carl was getting to that age now and she really wanted to put off the inevitable wank interruption a little while longer.

She stood at the door, shifting the launder basket to her hip and raised her fist ready to knock, before she heard a moan and paused. Shit, that was definitely a wank moan.

Resigning herself to have to finish the laundry later, Fiona shifted away from the door before she heard, “Oh fuck, yeah, that’s good.”

That wasn’t any of her brothers. That was Mickey Milkovich. The cheeky piece of shit! He was masturbating in her house!

Pursing her lips and putting the laundry basket on the floor, Fiona moved back to the door to open it a crack. She wanted to make sure it definitely wasn’t Carl or Ian or anyone else other than Mickey before she stormed in there and kicked his ass. She peered around the edge to Ian’s bed where she knew Mickey was sleeping next to on the floor. And there he was, sat on Ian’s bed, facing the door, head thrown back in ecstasy, lips parted and his hand down on… Ian’s head. Ian’s head which was bobbing up and down in Mickey’s lap.

Fiona froze. What the fuck!? WHAT THE FUCK!? Her little brother and Mickey! She fought the gasp that lodged in her throat and stared at the couple. What the hell was happening?

There was no way Mickey was gay, so the only reason he could possibly be letting Ian do that was because he found out Ian was a gay guy in the Southside and was blackmailing him for blowjobs.

Yes, that could be the only answer, Fiona reasoned. After all everyone knew Milkovich’s were evil, homophobic assholes. Except Mandy. She was an evil, slutty asshole.

She contemplated if storming in there and tearing Ian away from Mickey would do any good. What if Mickey had a gun? What if he got angry for being caught with a guy and tried to hurt Ian more?

Her panicking was cut off by Micky hissing, “Ah, shit Ian.” His face angled down to Ian and his fingers tangled lightly in Ian’s hair. “That’s so fucking good.”

Ian hummed and Mickey’s face slammed with colour and Fiona’s mouth dropped open. Mickey face was so sex hurt and raw and open. She’d never seen anything like it. His hand that wasn’t laced through Ian’s hair moved to Ian’s neck then to the top of his spine and then back to his neck, like Mickey needed to hold on to him. Eventually it settled on gripping at Ian’s shirt.

Fiona heard a faint popping sound and Ian lifted his head a fraction, staring up into Mickey’s face.

“That good, Mick?”

His voice was deep and gravely sounding and Fiona never wanted to hear it that way ever again.

“Yeah,” Mickey gasped, his face still pinched like he was still being sucked off. He was panting like he’d just been chased by the cops. He licked his lips before looking down into Ian’s face. “More?”

Fiona thought he sounded like a child and frowned at how endearing she found it.

She heard Ian chuckle lightly. “Yeah.” He leaned up, his face angling towards Mickey’s and with a gasp Fiona had to hide behind her hand, the two boys kissed, slowly, softly, fucking lovingly.

When they broke, Mickey grinned at Ian and Fiona had never realised just how straight and white his teeth were before, his smile was blinding.

As Ian bent down again, taking Mickey back in his mouth, Fiona backed away from the door. So apparently Mickey probably wasn’t blackmailing Ian and it seemed Mickey was very much gay. Who the fuck would have guessed?

She bent down to pick up the basket again, pausing at the top of the stairs. Not being able to help herself she peered back into the bedroom. She stared straight at Mickey’s face again, ignoring the head of her brother in his lap. She watched as Mickey caught his front teeth to his bottom lip and as he tipped his head right back, her eyes trailed the line of his neck. His skin was pale and smooth and actually looked clean. Now that Fiona thought about it, Mickey actually smelled pretty nice when he walked around the house. Not like the smoke and BO he used to stink of when he was just the street rat asking for Frank needing his next score.

When Mickey moaned and then let out a gasp, Fiona felt her stomach and thighs throb and her own face flushed to match Mickey’s. She swallowed as Mickey’s face became more and more fucking… gorgeous to look at before finally Mickey came, letting out a sound that no guy has the right to make unless he wanted a girl to get so wet she was dripping.

Before Mickey could finish coming, Fiona tore herself away from the scene and scrambled down the stairs. When she reached the bottom she leaned against the couch, gasping for air. All she could see in her mind was Mickey’s face and those pretty blue eyes she’d never really thought about before. Her stomach gave another jolt and she knew that she’d be sitting on the washing machine in a few minutes, the fast cycle going. And she knew she’d be thinking about what is quite obviously her little brother’s secret boyfriend.

Shit. She’s got herself a crush on a Milkovich.


End file.
